Commander of Fate
by KimikoAmaya
Summary: It has been over 1500 years since Arthur died In Merlin's arms. Merlin is now the Commander of Fate, and has seen the rebirth of friends and enemies. All seems right Until one day Morgana poses the question, "Merlin, where is Arthur?"
1. Chapter 1

**_Yes, I am back. I hope to stay as well. This is a tiny little idea that just sprang up randomly as I was getting ready for work today, so I just jotted it down really quick. R&R please, tell me what you think._**

"Merlin! Merlin, open this door right now! Mer-" the shouting was cut off as a tired young man pulled open the door to his flat. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he squinted up into the eyes of his eternal friend, Morgana. He studied her for a moment, taking in the gleam in her eyes, her heavy breathing signaling that she had run up the four floors to his flat and the healthy glow in her skin. Breathing a heavy sigh he acknowledged the Fates had been kind to her as he had commanded and nodded his ascent to her entry.

"What is so important that you chose to interrupt the first bits of sleep I have managed to grasp in years Morgana?" He inquired as he sat heavily on his worn couch. Morgana allowed the flash of guilt to darken her features for a moment before quickly covering it with a bright smile. She knew Merlin had been having trouble sleeping since that day, but she made it her purpose in all her lives to make his life happier. "I saw Mordred today!" She practically squealed out her declaration before clearing her throat. **Ladies do NOT squeal, **she mentally reprimanded herself.

Merlin looked up at that and allowed a small smile to grace his face. "You are still projecting when your excited Morgana." Morgana huffed; she would have been insulted if she hadn't realized Merlin had SMILED. For the first time in over 200 years! Choosing not to point it out, lest the smile fall from his face, she plowed on. "Well anyway, he went all crazy on me and tried to hit me with a lightning spell! You should have seen his face Merlin! He went to throw it at me, and all he managed to conjure was the tiniest spark I have ever seen!" She started tearing as her laughter began drowning out her description of Mordred's humiliation.

Her laughter petered out as she began to notice the sorrow etching itself clearly on Merlin's face. Rushing forward and gently grasping Merlin's face in her hands, she gazed into his clouded eyes. She had done it again; she had triggered the memory of Merlin and Mordred's last all-out battle and she needed to get him out of it. Reaching out with her magic, she gently probed into Merlin's mind and fell headlong into his memory.

_It had been 150 years after Arthur had died in Merlin's arms, 150 years since Mordred died at Merlin's hand, and years even since then that Morgana, her sister, and all others that Merlin held dear had died. All except Merlin; Merlin held the balance of the world in his hands and so the world could not bear to remove him from its hold. He was the last and greatest warlock ever born, dragonlord, commander of fates and Emrys, the eternal one. _

_The years had passed without Merlin so much as losing a hair to signal the passing of the years. He found he was frozen in time, cursed to live as he was for eternity. The loneliness finally came to be too much and his mind could take no more. He tried many times to follow his king into the afterlife, but the Fates and magic could not let him. _

Morgana cried as she watched the boy she knew for so long suffer as he had. This was the first time she ever saw Merlin's life in the early years after her first death.

_After ten years of endlessly trying to follow his King and friends, the Fates finally could stand his suffering no longer. They came to him, bowing and scraping before the boy and explained all they could. The Fates were his to control, his army, his power, and his fist. He was to command them and keep balance to the world and quell all who would destroy it. _

_Grasping on to his new purpose, Merlin took to his duties like a born avenger. He led his armies and kept the balance and peace with magic, wisdom and might. He saw the rebirth of his friends and enemies alike, until Mordred. _

_Even though Mordred's first quest for vengeance had ended as it did, Mordred still sought the Warlock's head in his new life. Deciding to end this conflict once and for all, Merlin met him on the fields of their last battle and they fought once more. They fought for over two days before Mordred fell to his knees and conceded defeat. "You may kill me now, but know that every time I am reborn I shall seek your death!" Mordred shrieked at Merlin. Merlin looked at him sadly before looking up as his eyes bled gold and his power wrapped around Mordred. _

"_You shall find a very different end to your quest for vengeance Mordred." At this Mordred began to panic as he recognized Merlin's voice of prophecy and the sheer amount of power holding him in place. "You shall rise and fall in the wake of Death. You will seek revenge in every life, scraping at the walls of the cell you have built for yourself, only to feel yourself grow weaker with every rebirth." Now he looked straight into Mordred's eyes, "I am eternal, growing with the earth and the magic that lives in her, you are but a passing breeze." At that, a brilliant burst of golden light erupted into the sky and Merlin stood alone on the battlefield._

Morgana collapsed onto the floor with as gasp. **Did I get him out in time? Oh shit! Make sure he's alright! Gwen is going to kill me!** Hurriedly she picked herself up and grasped onto Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin! Merlin can you hear me?" She could feel herself panicking as she shook his shoulders. "Mor-gana?" Her heart jumped as she heard the confused and tired reply. She pulled Merlin to her in a hug and began to cry softly, "I'm so sorry Merlin, I was afraid I had lost you to the past again," she sobbed into his shoulder.

He began to make soothing hushing sounds and petting her hair gently. "I'm alright Morgana, besides I should be more worried about you; jumping into my memories like that! You could have been hurt!" She bit back a tear filled laugh as he began fussing over her. Typical Merlin, even when he almost died numerous times in Camelot he always turned around making sure everyone else was alright.

That's when a thought struck her. How could she not have realized something so important in so many centuries? Interrupting Merlin's rant on how Gwen was going to be upset he made her girlfriend cry she blurted out her thoughts. "Merlin, where is Arthur?"

She was met only with silence and an empty flat. "Mer-Merlin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Morgana, I can't believe I'm even listening to you right now! You of all people should know; Avalon isn't just paradise, it's where blokes get punished for doing stupid shit too!" Morgana turned to the dark haired ex-knight. "Oh come on Gwaine! You never pass up a chance to get totally pissed!"

"Well yeah, when my life and my little after-life aren't hanging in the balance! Do you know what Merlin did to me last time I got totally piss-drunk and died in a car wreck?"

"Oh come on Gwaine! It couldn't have been all that bad; I mean, its Merlin we're talking about here. Besides, if you just die for a little bit you would have ample time to figure out what happened with Arthur."

"Fuck off Morgana! I'm not going off to do some suicidal shit so you can get off on knowing you were right about whatever you think happened to Arthur."

He turned his back to the raven-haired witch and grasped his hair in his fists. He closed his eyes and tried to anchor himself with the pain in his scalp.

"Oh come off it Gwaine! Stop being such a little girl about this and just-I don't know; suck it up or something."

He spun on her then and glared into her cool gaze, he allowed the tears to poor down his face as he broke down. "He MADE me watch Morgana! He made me watch that family bury their kid; the kid I fucking killed! He made me watch them cry and go about their days like the living dead!" He could hear Gwen gasp and move to stop him, but he plowed on. "And when I finally thought it was over, when I finally thought they had moved on from their pain; he made me watch as his brother committed suicide!"

Gwaine's eyes began to glaze over with the pain those memories brought. "I watched as he bled all over the floor, the pictures, everything! I felt all his pain Morgana! I can't fucking do that again!" Gwen pulled Gwaine into a comforting embrace and began rocking the sobbing man back and forth. "Shhh, Gwaine. It's alright now." "No. No. No. it's not all right Gwen. I-I-it will n-n-never be a-alright" he sobbed.

Gwen glared up at her girlfriend. "Why would you bring something like this up Morgana?"

Morgana looked away from Gwen's disapproving gaze, "I, I didn't know Gwen. I mean, its Merlin, I-I never would have thought-" Gwen dismissed her excuses with a wave of her hand. "I don't care Morgana, just help me calm Gwaine down," Guinevere bit out.

Fearing another outburst from her partner, Morgana moved to Gwaine's other side and pulled him into her own embrace. _What the hell has been happening lately?_ "Perhaps Arthur's absence from Merlin's life has been affecting him more then he's let on_." _She mused out loud. Seeing Gwen's glare burn into her once more, she clamped her jaw down closed and resumed trying to comfort the sobbing man in their arms.

* * *

><p>Merlin felt guilty for disappearing from his flat like that, but as soon as Morgana mentioned <strong>his <strong>name, he wanted to be anywhere but there. His magic had responded. He wasn't sure where his magic had taken him though. He looked around and huffed in embarrassment. "Of course! Leave it to me; Merlin, the almighty last Warlock and freakin' God of Life and Death to get BLOODY LOST without even trying!" He screamed to the dense woods surrounding him.

Letting out that burst of emotion felt like a relief to the warlock and he slumped against the nearest tree. Here, surrounded by nothing but trees he felt like he could actually relax and be at peace for a short time. "Honestly I don't know why I don't just vanish off to deserted areas more often," he laughed to himself. Closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath, Merlin dropped his head back with a thump. He laughed as he felt the magic of the woods reach out and ruffle his hair with a breeze.

All too soon, the moment was over; "My Lord," Merlin lazily turned his head towards his oldest Fate. "What is it Ælta? Can't you see I'm enjoying the empty?" he gestured lazily with a hand. When Ælta did not chuckle at his joke, Merlin turned to appraise his servant. Ælta bowed before turning his grave expression towards his master. "My Lord, he calls for you."

Merlin's face fell; "You know I can't face him." Ælta's face turned apologetic, "I'm sorry Lord Merlin, I swore." With a sigh, Merlin nodded. "Alright. Help me up will you? I may not be aging physically, but bloody well feel like it." At this Ælta did chuckle as he offered a hand to his master and placed a cloak over Merlin's shoulders. "Shall we go see to him then?"

Rising to his feet, Merlin took a moment to steady himself and straighten the cloak; raising his head and staring into the sky as if the clouds could disclose all the answers. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, Merlin nodded. "Yes, let us go see what his Royal Prat-ness wants now."

* * *

><p>Speeding down the corridor, cloak flapping in the breeze of his passing and boots clicking upon the marbled flooring, Merlin allowed himself to panic. He had not dared show his face to Arthur, or even allow himself to be in the man's presence since he had failed him so many years ago.<p>

Sensing his Commander, King and Master's panic, Ælta grabbed Merlin' hand and slowed their pace to a walk. "My Lord, we must make sure you are presentable," he tutted. Merlin chuckled at this and rolled his eyes; panic slightly eased. "Leave it to you to care about appearance at a time like this Ælta." Ælta smirked and bowed, "I live to serve my Lord."

"Alright since your gonna fret over how I look, I just want to make sure he can't see my face. Do whatever else you want with my clothes." Nodding in understanding Ælta got to work as they approached Arthur's rooms.

With all of the screaming and broken object flying through the air as they approached, one would thing some wild animal had been captured within the palace walls. Alas, the only wild creature that adorned these halls with his presence was far more terrifying and was currently attempting to sack the castle from within his bedchamber.

Finally coming to stand before the door, Merlin gaped at what his eyes beheld. Fates scattered around a golden Figure as his hair flashed in the sunlight streaming through the windows. His movements were so quick and sudden, if Merlin had not stopped to examine his hair he would have never been able to expect Arthur's actions.

Before the hand could reach down and lift the Hunith's prize vase and hurl it towards himself and Ælta, Merlin reached out with his magic and pulled it to his chest. Grasping it as if it were his lifeline he steeled himself to reprimand a man he had not dared lay eyes on in over a hundred years.

"My Lord, I would you suggest you not try to destroy the Master's prized possessions. You are a guest here and you should act as one," Ælta admonished.

Honestly, Merlin found himself relieved his servant had jumped to defend him. He knew Merlin wanted to refrain from telling Arthur who he was for as long as possible.

"And just who, is this Lord, King or God Ive been hearing so much about and what does he want with me," The infuriated man demanded. "I have been stuck here for-for..." he stopped to ponder _just how long exactly?_ before he shook the thoughts from his head. "I want out!"

Merlin straightened his back and took a menacing step towards Arthur. _Maybe if I can play up the God of Death thing, he will be terrified and it will no longer be necessary to reveal myself._ Thinking it might work, Merlin raised his hooded face slightly towards Arthur. _here goes nothing!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I wrote this when the power went out in my house. I apologize for any and all Spelling mistakes ahead of time. I know there are several._**

**_Anyway, I do not own Merlin or any of the characters, just the plot._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Arthur was furious! He had been stuck in the guest rooms of this palace, castle or whatever this place was for who knows how long. It could have been days, weeks or perhaps a month that he had been stuck there and he was getting tired of his limited accommodations. Sure, his rooms were spacious, elegant and far more welcoming than anything he had as king of Camelot, but something was strange. He was permitted access to several of the gardens, walkways and rooms of his gilded cage; he had been assigned numerous servants and given everything he could think of. "Other than freedom," he snorted.

Shaking his head with a huff to clear his thoughts, he tried to dismiss the feeling of having been in this place for years. Unable to contain his rage any longer, he began wreaking havoc on his surroundings. He picked up chairs, tables, ornaments, anything he could get his hands on. With ferocious screams, he fought off the servants that tried to stop him. He reached for a familiar looking glossed vase, when it suddenly flew from his hands and into the arms of the cloaked figure standing in the doorway.

"My Lord, I would you suggest you not try to destroy the Master's prized possessions. You are a guest here and you should act as one," the bodyguard or servant that followed the man admonished.

Furious at being addressed in such a way, Arthur replied with as much acid as he could. "And just who is this Lord, King or God I've been hearing so much about and what does he want with me," he demanded. "I have been stuck here for-for..." he stopped to ponder _just how long exactly?_ Before he shook the thoughts from his head. "I want out!"

He glared at the servant that dared to admonish him like a petulant child; w_hat was his name? Elta or some such?_ Finally, his eyes moved towards the dark-cloaked figure. Arthur concluded that the cloaked man was important if the head servant had gone to fetch this man in answer to his furious demands. Turning his full attention once more to the figure, he tried to absorb as much as he could about them as possible through their cloak. It was obvious they were trying to hide their appearance for some reason or other and they seemed ancient by the way they carried themselves; tall and regal, but weary in the shoulders as if carrying a large burden years in the making.

"Who are you old man?" Arthur demanded. "I wish to see the master of this place." The figure turned to face him, straightened their shoulders and took a menacing step forward. Fear slowly crept into the back of Arthur's mind. He did not know this man; he did not know what he was capable of. All he knew was that all of these servants worshipped the man.

A voice coming from the hollow darkness of the hood nearly made Arthur jump. "I have been informed that you do not find your accommodations to be…pleasing." The voice spoke with so much power, but it was underlined by weariness. Arthur was almost sorry to have made the servant drag him away from whatever he was doing. It was obvious from the way the man (as Arthur would NEVER mistake such a voice for the female variety; lest Morgana smack him upside the head) spoke, that he was attempting to hide his fatigue. "I ask once more, who are you?" Arthur demanded.

The voice croaked out from the cloak "I am called many things my Lord. Some call me Emrys the immortal one; others call me the Commander of Fate. Some call me the King of Life and magic, but most," he paused. "Most call me Death, and you have called for me. How may I help you King Arthur?"

Arthur was all but certain his heart had stopped and his blood had frozen in his veins. What this man was saying was terrifying and sounded like the babble of a lunatic. _The worst part however, is that I believe every word this man is saying._

Trying to conceal his fear, Arthur screamed in rage at the man. "You can help me by bloody letting me out of this place! Better yet, fetch me my sword so I can remove your head from where it currently resides. I do not have time to sit here with a crazed… whatever you call yourself!"

At the end of his outburst, Arthur suddenly realized that he had grabbed the ancient man by the collar of his cloak and had him in a chokehold as he shouted his rage into his face. Slowly calming down Arthur lowered his voice. "I want Merlin and I want to be away from here," he whispered with a bowed head.

Movement from the edge of his vision suddenly caught his attention and he turned to his right, only to release the man in shock. All of the servants that had stood still and lifeless around his rooms until called, now stood before Arthur armed with swords and daggers. The most terrifying however, was the servant that had brought the cloaked man to him.

Where before he had seemed emotionless and passive, he now stood before Arthur with the most terrifying and stony expression the King had ever seen. However, what made the situation all that much more frightening, were the two flaming daggers and golden eyes that was expertly threating to remove Arthur from his own arms.

Never taking his eyes off Arthur, the man sidestepped protectively in front of "Death" and took a defensive stance. Realizing whom he had just assaulted and feeling slightly panicked, Arthur raised his hand in a gesture of surrender and stood awaiting his fate before the weary voice wove itself from the hollows of the cloak once more. "Ælta let him be." The servant, Ælta lowered his weapons and turned incredulous eyes upon what was clearly his master. "B-but, my Lord! He attacked you! We are sworn to guard you with our lives and serve you for eternity! He has harmed that which no man can ever comprehend! We cannot let this transgression against you go!"

Arthur was reeling from the apparent loyalty these servants had for their master, and from all that he was hearing. He was beyond confused and was starting to understand the 'no man can ever comprehend part' of the servants speech, but something about what Ælta had said was making his head pound. He could not shake the feeling that he had a connection with this man who called himself Death. His voice seemed strangely familiar, even though it was scratchy and drowned by fatigue.

However, before he could ask about his relationship with the cloaked figure, another servant burst into the room in a clear fit of panic.

"My Lord!" the servant's head whipped around until his eyes came to rest upon the cloaked man. Rushing forward the servant crashed to his knees and bowed his head. "Speak, it's obviously important," the man commanded with a concern and what sounded like, _relief?_

Nodding his head towards the ground the servant spoke up once more, "My Lord, Commander and King, it is Sir Gwaine." Arthur felt himself pale in concern and noticed the cloaked man stand even taller before lifting his head. "I know Faelan, he has died; his soul is waiting for me." the man replied. Arthur felt as though he had been doused in freezing water. _This man truly was Death then._ Suddenly Arthur was very afraid; he had acted like a violent barbarian and may have drastically offended the greatest entity to ever exist.

"Dammit Gwaine! It is far too early for you to die! You have to live to sixty this time around or else the balance will be thrown AGAIN!" the man's shout cut through Arthur's intense sulk. The man turned towards Arthur once more, "do not worry My Lord, he will be back among the living, and healthy as ever within the hour."

Arthur, still in shock and horror barely managed a nod of acknowledgement. However, he did notice when Ælta removed his master's cloak and fetched him another set of clothing. _My God! Gwaine is dead? How is this man involved? Is he controlling this? Sorcery? It is possible. _Arthur's thoughts trailed off and came to an abrupt halt as he took in the figure standing before him; the man was now framed in the doorway and had his body half turned towards Arthur to issue commands to the servants surrounding him. Suddenly, as if feeling Arthur's eyes upon him, the man looked up and their eyes clashed.

Arthur felt as though his world had fallen apart and suddenly rebuilt itself in a hazy jumble. The man whispered a quick "He'll be fine", before leaving with all of the servants in a rush.

Arthur found he was very much alone and confused and terrified all at once, "Merlin?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**After coming back into this story after a billion bloody months, I realized I did not clarify quite a few things. Merlin was 22 when Arthur died and subsequently stopped aging. In addition, I rather breezed over the length of time since Camelot; giving a date to myth is hard. Nevertheless, I decided that a 4-digit number would have to be acceptable and finally decided on exactly 1500 years passing before this story takes place. So, Merlin is 1522 years old. Also, Arthur DID marry Gwen but they did not love each other like THAT. Turns out, they both had their hearts set on somebody else (obvious hint that). I am trying to fill in all those funny little blanks and answer questions as I go. It's hard to do in just one chapter sadly. Also, I wanted to skip the Sidhe all together, but that would mean tossing out Arthur almost eloping and drowning. Instead I just re-purposed them as a kind of babysitter for the human souls in the water. They make sure the living can't come over without permission from Merlin and they make sure the dead can't simply walk into Avalon without being properly "processed". Onwards to the story!**_

Chapter 4

Merlin wanted to feel smug about his meeting with Arthur, he really did. But having Arthur find out it was him AFTER he had made such a display of himself as Death and then at the same time as it was announced Gwaine had died early for the bloody second time (in this lifetime), made him feel rather guilty instead. He and Ælta were so intent on going to see Gwaine; they had completely forgotten to hide his identity. He felt all of his fifteen hundred and twenty two years come crashing down on him the moment Arthur and his eyes clashed in that room. Really, he should go on vacation or something.

Feeling Merlin's tumultuous emotions, Ælta kept giving him concerned glances as they marched towards the shores of Avalon. Merlin couldn't help but give a gentle smile in response to his servant' concern, despite how horribly wretched he felt. Too soon, they reached the waters and they halted at its edge.

Stopping short Merlin allowed himself to glare at the pitiful sight before him and his entourage. He could see Numerous Fates at the water's edge, dragging souls from its liquid grasp. In the living world, the portal to Avalon was simply a lake, guarded by the Sidhe. In true Avalon, the portal was no lake, but an ocean where the Sidhe held the deceased until their summons. No soul could reach the shore and escape custody of the Sidhe without assistance from the Fates or Merlin himself.

He knew immediately which wildly flailing soul in the water was his quarry without having to scan their faces. With a twitch of his hand and a flash of gold in his eyes, Gwaine was barely crawling out of the lake of Avalon and onto its sandy shores. Ælta and two other Fates moved to give the struggling Knight assistance, but Merlin waved them off. He knew every death and birth of every living creature by heart; he had personally written their fates himself after all. Only magic, the life-blood of creation itself, or suicide could possibly circumvent the web of fate Merlin had spun. Even then, it could only be temporary unless Merlin himself deemed the effect permanent in leniency or punishment.

This however, was not one of those times. Merlin could not see what had caused this unplanned death, but he could practically feel Morgana's hands at work in this and he felt his rage burn through him. After so many years, nothing made Merlin angry anymore unless it involved a certain Prat or involved tampering with Fate. When Gwaine finally lifted his head, Merlin strode forward and crouched before him. "Gwaine," he addressed with an acknowledging nod. Seeing how furious Merlin was Gwaine kept his head bowed in guilt and mumbled his own acknowledging, "Merlin." At this Merlin sighed. He could not bear to unleash his anger on such a pathetic sight as Gwaine, and he did not want to live through Gwaine's previous punishment again.

Of course, Merlin shared the punishments with all his charges in Avalon. He could hardly allow their rebirths without having them learn from their mistakes, lest history repeat itself. However, he felt it was unfair to have them suffer alone. Optimistically, he told himself that feeling their pain allowed him to truly sympathize with them and know whether they had actually understood where they had gone wrong. He went great lengths however to ensure they never found out though. He knew Morgana would have his head for torturing himself along with the guilty. Never mind the fact that he had felt all the pain and suffering of her victims as SHE had.

He winced at that grim memory. Of course, he could not bear to tell any of them that he would refuse to let them suffer alone. They would feel even guiltier then they already did every time Merlin greeted them on the shores of his kingdom. He would protect them from his pain as best he could. It was enough that he played villain as he held court over their lives. His role as judge, jury and executioner was a suitable distancing tool.

"Are you gonna let me explain myself first? Or are we gonna skip right to the punishing act then Mer?" Merlin shook himself from his reverie as Gwaine spoke up. He realized he had been contemplatively staring at Gwaine for a few minutes. "Couldn't stand the silence anymore Sir Gwaine?" Merlin smiled, albeit poorly. He was always lenient with Gwaine and Lancelot, more so than the others because of their past. Seeing Merlin's attempt at a smile lightened Gwaine's mood and he smiled back. "I swear I haven't had a drink since last night in the pub and I took a cab home," he rushed out in one breath.

Merlin chuckled, "I know Gwaine, but you have not told me how or why you have once again broken your web of fate. I went through a lot of trouble writing yours too! I write you a new one every single time you have to be reborn and you always manage to do something to it." Gwaine looked sheepish at that and nervously rubbed at the back of his head. "Well you see Merls," he hesitated and looked almost pleadingly at the Fate's surrounding them. "No Gwaine, they will not help you get out of this mess." Merlin interjected with a snort.

Gwaine smiled and chuckled, "well it was worth a try ya know. Anyway," he sat back in the sand and avoided Merlin's eyes. "Morgana said you did something to Arthur and since I'm always doing something to mess up and accidentally die, she thought it would be okay if I," he held up his fingers in air-quotes. "Accidentally drowned myself. And now here I am, looking a good shade more wet then per my usual dip in the lake." Merlin eyed him seriously then. "Morgana drowned you so you could ask about **him**? I know I am usually busy here, but I do go back to my flat a few times in the week. Morgana could have just waited to ask me about the Prat when I got back."

Gwaine just shrugged, "well she is a woman so who knows what the hell goes on in her mind besides you know, all those world domination plots and stuff." It wasn't quite a laugh, but Merlin felt a sound rip itself out of his throat at Gwaine's joke that was probably as close to one as he could manage. "Anyway, are you going to tell me what happened to the Princess or what? Cause we haven't seen him since he first died and we kind of miss him." Gwaine prodded while choking off a yawn. He immediately wanted to take it back though when he saw how quickly Merlin's expression closed off and he stood with his back facing the Knight.

"Help up Sir Gwaine, and bring him to his usual accommodations. Traveling between worlds is exhausting for the soul," Merlin commanded to the waiting Fates. "Merlin I didn't mean to make you mad and I'm not that tired, really!" Gwaine burst out as the Fates grabbed his arms and lifted him to his feet. "We just miss him is all!" Merlin stopped and barely looking over his shoulder responded, "You wanted to see Arthur? You will when you wake up." And with that, he strode away; Ælta hot on his heels and acting far too cuddly for Gwaine's comfort. His last thought as the Fates gently caught him as he passed out; _If Arthur finds out about that he may kill __Æ__lta in a jealous rage._

* * *

><p>Unlike Gwaine, Merlin barely noticed Ælta clinging to him. His Fate always was exceedingly affectionate and caring. Ælta comforting Merlin had become familiar and normal. He would hardly mind even without that normalcy, as Ælta was the only thing keeping Merlin upright. He had not lied to Morgana when he said that he had been unable to sleep for years. He felt it wise to not specify the exact number, lest she sick Guinevere on him.<p>

Unfortunately, his lack of rest was catching up to him quickly as the stress piled on. "My Lord, I will take you to your chambers. You need rest, even more then Sir Gwaine." Merlin looked tiredly at his servant. He felt guilty when he realized Ælta was now practically carrying him to his rooms. "I-I can't Ælta. I have to-have to…" he trailed off, as his own thoughts seemed to slip away from him. "Master, you are far too exhausted. You MUST rest. I will see you to your bed personally and ensure everything you require done. Your every will is my command." Strange, he didn't remember when his face had become cradled in Ælta's hands like that. When did they finally get to his room? He decided it unimportant, his brain was already shutting off from exhaustion and he really didn't care.

"Master? My Lord, can you hear me?" Ælta's worried voice broke through his fading consciousness. "I'm fine Ælta, just tired. I-I give you my consent…" his voice trailed off as he lost the fight against sleep. Ælta looked down worriedly before he gently dressed his master for bed and tucked him in. Hesitating for only a moment, he bent forward and placed a kiss on his master's brow. "I will make sure everything is taken care of. Goodnight…Merlin." He blew out the candles, turned and quietly left the chambers.

Reaching the hall, he gestured for two of the Head-servants to follow him. "Our Lord and Master is sleeping for the first time in centuries, he will not be disturbed for any reason regardless of our guest's requests. Is that understood?" They gave an affirmative and he pushed on. "He wants Sir Gwaine brought to the King's chamber. Have Sir Gwaine brought a change of clothes, tidy the King's chambers and bring them both dinner there. I will arrange for the rest of his friends to be received there as well. Do for them the same as Sir Gwaine." Again the Fates gave an affirmative and with a dismissing wave they left to carry out his orders.

Now he had his own task to complete, informing King Arthur of his guests and bringing the rest of said guests to the castle of Avalon.


End file.
